


First I'm Going to Take a Shower

by myfriendsarevictorious



Series: Maya & Carina Season 4 Prompts & Continuations [2]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: 4x04 continuation, F/F, Shower stuff, Smut, Vibrators, it's just really fluffy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myfriendsarevictorious/pseuds/myfriendsarevictorious
Summary: What happens after "I'll tell you all about it. Naked. In bed."4x04 Episode Continuation
Relationships: Maya Bishop & Carina DeLuca, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Series: Maya & Carina Season 4 Prompts & Continuations [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057355
Comments: 9
Kudos: 152





	First I'm Going to Take a Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, I'm back. I'm absolutely in love with these two and really enjoyed writing them last time, so I thought I'd try my hand at it again. I hope you enjoy.

“Maya, I was planning on getting something to eat and having a chance to take a second to relax in the staff room before I have to start me shift today,” Carina says as she stands in the bathroom watching Maya strip off her shirt and bra and then lean down and slide off her pants and under wear and step out of them.

“So, you can still eat something,” Maya says stepping into the shower and eyeing her girlfriend over her shoulder. “And there are very few things in the world that I find more relaxing.”

“ _Sei cattivissima_ , you’re so bad Maya,” Carina says, shaking her head.

“So, are you gonna join me?” Maya asks leaning back into the water and running her hands through her hair. Carina groans then laughs. Maya holds out her hand.

“Fine,” Carina replies and shrugs her jacket off her shoulders, pulls her shirt over her head, undoes her bra and steps out of her pants. She takes the little bun out of her hair and uses the hair tie to pull all of her hair into a high bun, so it won’t get wet. Maya is still holding her hand out, and Carina takes it and steps into the shower, closing the door behind her.

The two of them stand with their hands on each other’s waists for a few moments, taking in the sight of each other and the feeling of being able to do this whenever they want. Maya leans back into the spray again and lets the water run down her hair and back, relaxing after a _very_ long day. She feels a couple of small bruises forming where she got banged around during their call.

“I love you,” Maya says when she opens her eyes again and sees Carina looking back at her.

“I love you, too, Maya.”

“I’m sorry I snapped at you or made you feel bad about the pasta and the cheeses and everything.”

“It’s okay.”

“It’s not. But I’m going to be better. I’m really trying and I’m going to be.” Carina leans in and kisses her.

“I know you are. And I’m so proud of you.”

“Do you want to talk about anything?” Maya asks. “About Italy or your father?”

“Not right now,” Carina shakes her head. “I will, but right now I want to think about anything other than that stuff.” Her eyes get darker as she looks down Maya’s body. “And I really, really don’t want to be thinking about my dad with my girlfriend naked in front of me.”

Maya laughs and pulls Carina in close and kisses her for a while. Carina is barely in the stream of water but that’s fine, she didn’t even mean to take a shower anyway. Carina spins Maya around and reaches for her shampoo and puts some in her hand then rubs her fingers into Maya’s scalp from behind.

“God, remind me to do this to you one day. That feels amazing.” Carina nods and laughs.

“I will.”

Maya grabs a bar of soap and starts scrubbing up and down her arms and around her body as Carina has her turn around again and wash out the shampoo, then repeats the whole process with conditioner.

“I really like your short hair.”

“Really,” Maya asks.

“Yeah, I think it suits you. But I liked your long hair too.”

She tugs Maya back around so she’s facing her and makes her take a step back into the stream of water and washes the conditioner out of her hair. Maya looks up at her and can’t help feeling a rush of terror. There’s something so completely unnatural in this whole situation with Carina taking care of her and being so intimate and Maya just _letting_ her and yet, the terror is followed almost immediately by a soothing sensation. Starting in her chest and radiating out she starts to feel her muscles untense and Carina leans in and captures her lips. She slips her tongue into Maya’s mouth with her fingers still gently massaging Maya’s hair until all the conditioner has been washed out, then she reaches behind Maya and turns off the water. The two of them stay there for a second, arms around each other, flush against each other and making out. Then Maya pulls away and holds Carina’s waist, looking into her eyes.

“God, what the hell did I do to deserve you?” Carina smiles and kisses her quickly again, then opens the door to the bathroom and jumps onto the bathmat. She pulls a towel down from the shelf and wraps it around her, then hands one to Maya who takes it and dries her hair, then wraps it around herself as well.

“Feeling clean,” Carina asks.

“You could say that,” Maya responds coyly, then pulls Carina out of the bathroom and into their bedroom. She leads Carina to the bed and pushes her gently onto it and tugs her towel off in the process, then she lets her own fall around her legs.

“Okay but Maya I actually do have to go to work soon and I do still want to hear about that baby you deliver—”

Maya cuts her off with a kiss, climbing on top of her and pushing her down onto the bed. She pulls away after a moment and kisses down her neck and chest.

“I can be fast,” she says, wrapping her lips around a nipple quickly, biting down just a little like she knows Carina loves, and then letting go with a pop and standing up. She walks to their dresser drawer and pulls out both of their favorite little vibrator and clicks it once to make sure it’s charged. Carina smiles at her and reaches out to pull Maya back on top of her.

“You can pay me back later,” Maya says before she kisses Carina deeply again and runs one of her hands down Carina’s body, slipping a finger through her folds and feeling how wet she is. She takes some of it and rubs it up to her clit and then brings her hand back up and lets Carina suck her fingers. Maya groans and closes her eyes for a second, then regains her composure and grabs the vibrator from where she left it on the bed and brings it down and turns it on. She presses it slowly up against Carina’s clit and watches Carina arch back a little and moan. This is probably one of her favorite sights in the world and she takes the opportunity to revel in it for a second, then she leans in and sucks on Carina’s pulse point in her neck, the one that drives her wild.

Carina moans and leans her head back a little more to give Maya more access. Maya presses the vibrator again to turn the setting up a little bit, then uses her free hand to rub her thumb over one of Carina’s nipples and continues focusing on Carina’s neck with her mouth. It’s a simple recipe, one that Carina knew well before she and Maya started dating, but Maya mastered it almost immediately and knew she could get Carina off in a matter of minutes if she played her cards right. She presses a little harder, bit down a little farther, and lo and behold there was her favorite sound.

Carina’s breath hitches and then her breathing gets faster, and Maya hears that soft, subtle moan and knows she’s about to cum. She keeps both her hands steady and nips once at Carina’s neck, then brings her mouth up to her ear and breathes softly and says, “Come for me, beautiful,” and Carina’s breath stops for a minute, then comes out all at once in a slow drag. She slips her tongue into Carina’s mouth, clicks the vibrator off and straddles her. They make out for a few minutes until Carina pushes Maya up a little bit.

“ _Mio Dio, Maya.”_ She catches her breath and laughs. Maya rolls off of her and settles against her side, with her hand tracing patterns on her stomach and breasts.

“I told you I could be fast.”

“Yeah, you did, that was, phew,” Carina babbles for a second, trying to get her train of thought. “I owe you for that later,” she says, breathing out one last time and then sitting up and swinging her legs off the bed. She looks at the clock on the nightstand then turns back to Maya “I really have to go now though, but can you give me the highlights about the baby while I get dressed?”

“Sure,” Maya says, admiring Carina as she walks back to the bathroom and picks up her clothes. She pulls some new under wear out of her dresser drawer and then starts pulling everything on slowly as she listens to Maya tell her about the baby she delivered and her messed-up mother and father and taking them all to the hospital.

When she’s all dressed, she walks back over to Maya still naked on the bed and gives her a long kiss goodbye.

“ _Ciao, bella_ ,”

“I’ll see you later,” Maya replies, biting her lip as Carina pulls away. “Good luck. Call me if you need me. I know you’ll be amazing.” She hesitates for a second as she watches Carina walk toward the bedroom door to leave.

“Carina!” Carina spins around and smiles.

“I love you,” Carina says and Maya smiles awkwardly.

“I love you, too,” Maya responds, knowing Carina knew exactly what she was going to say. When she hears the door shut, she leans back against the pillows and lets out a groan, thinking about how in the world Carina could be so understanding and how much she has to work at.

Carina shuts the door behind her and leans against it and takes a breath. She smiles a little and steels herself for what is sure to be a grueling shift at the hospital, grateful that at least she has someone to care about and to care for her here, and someone who, from what she can tell, is willing to put in the work for her that hasn’t always been the case. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I think I'm going to turn these into a little series of prompts and continuations. If you have any ideas for anything (in character/inspired by season 4) that you want to see written, leave it in the comments and I'll try to write it!


End file.
